


A Shy Encounter

by hiddlesohmy



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Actor Tom, F/M, Fluff, Romance, actor!tom, au tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 13:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/786678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddlesohmy/pseuds/hiddlesohmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt At thfrustration on tumblr. Tom Stealing Kisses. Tom finally confesses to the OFC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shy Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Actor!Tom One-shot. Fluff.

Blue eyes followed her figure as she moved across the set of Thor: The Dark World. She had a busy job of managing everyone’s position on set and making sure they were there when the scene was to be shot. She quickly skimmed the trailers and caught a pair of bright blue eyes already watching her. She felt her cheeks flush and caught Luke who just happened to pass by you. “Luke tell Tom to come on set now, he’ll be needed in about twenty minutes”. Better he talk to Tom than her, she thought. By now she was hundred percent sure that Tom knew of her attraction towards him.

In her defense who wasn’t attracted to him?

The day gradually passed and it was soon lunchtime. “Rachel! Why don’t you join us for lunch today? Eh?” Chris Hemsworth’s rung out as they were clearing off the set. Her eyes widened as she realized that she had managed to escape this every day, till now. “Umm, I don’t think that would be a great idea”, she replied.

“And why not?” Tom joined in. He looked at her expectantly. “I-I-I’m not hungry”, what a lie. She hadn’t even eaten breakfast and as if on cue her stomach grumbled loudly.

“Well that answers it then, come on to the table with us”, Tom put his arm around her to push her towards where the lunch was set. Her shoulders stiffened. Well fuck, she thought. She tried not to meet his gaze and walked on ahead trying to keep minimum physical contact with him.

It’s for the best, she thought.

“Do you not like me?” Tom asked suddenly. She noticed that he had stopped walking and was standing behind her confused. “Why would you ever think that?” was her immediate reply.

Realizing what her words meant, she blushed furiously while Tom’s eyes lit up. He laughed and walked over to her again. Well he was coming dangerously too close to her now, and all she could do was stand there as her body refused to move.

“Do I make you nervous” he stopped, his face inches away from hers. She could feel his breath on her skin as her looked down on her.

Damn tall men. “A bit”, she stated simply. She looked up to see his lips quirk slightly upwards in a smile. She felt a small smile creep up on her own lips. “You’re the most confusing woman I’ve ever met”, his voice sounded in her ears.

Oh let me die a happy person here right now, she thought. Her eyes half shut involuntarily in response to what he had said. He placed a small chaste kiss on her forehead and her eyes shot wide open, turning her head about to make sure no one else had seen them.

“No one saw us”, he stated.

He was right, by now most of the crew were sitting and eating their meals. She was not used to being anyone’s focus of attention usually. “Let’s go”, she tried to say it with as much confidence as she could. Or whatever was left of it.

Being kissed on the forehead by Tom Hiddleston didn’t happen every day. She was being reduced to a mere fangirl, with her stomach forming knots. As she turned to walk away once again, he caught her hand and pulled her back facing her towards him.

She held on to his shirt slightly to keep from falling due to the sudden force. “Tom”, she whispered ever so softly looking up to meet his gaze in a shy manner.

“Do you think I haven’t noticed your stolen glances at me?”

“Do you think I haven’t seen the way you look at me? The way your eyes glaze over me. I know it all because I’ve been waiting to hold you.” his gaze was intense and sent shivers down her spine.

Wait why is his head coming lower, oh my- his face is too close. Speak, shout, run, do something!

Her thoughts were interrupted when he brought his lips to hers finally. She sighed into the kiss and Tom pulled away after a few moments. “Well?” he asked her with his famous grin while Rachel merely grabbed the back of his neck and brought his lips down on hers again.

This kiss was longer. Tom pulled her closer cupping her face till they heard someone shout, “Oi you two, stop sucking each other’s faces and eat, shooting start in twenty minutes.”

As they broke apart once more, she could see the annoyance on Tom’s face on being halted like this. They walked back in comfortable silence with Rachel internally arguing with herself. She didn’t hear anything as Tom started addressing her again. They had almost reached the others

“Hey, did you hear what I said?”

“Wait what? No. I uh”

Tom laughed pecked her lightly on the lips, “I said that I’ll meet you in my trailer after today’s shooting is complete”

As they sat down at the table, she thought about his new found tendency to give her random kisses in the middle of anywhere. For someone nervous like her, she was sure that she would hardly get used to this, blushing once more as Tom suggestively raised his eyebrows at her across the table.


End file.
